Ages of Creation
It is currently the Sixth Age of Mirador. More or less. In the Beginning Bahamut was the first light to form in the Elemental Chaos, and Tiamat, it's first darkness. They created ideas in the chaos and together brought about Creation. Bahamut hoped that Tiamat would grow tired of Her darker pursuits but he eventually had to put a stop to Her. Their battle was so fierce and powerful that it shattered the various ideas that made up Creation into separate Planes. Either Bahamut struck Tiamat so hard She was thrown crashing through the Planes forward in time, Her thrashing and screaming spreading Her wickedness through all Ages until She returns for the Final Battle; or during the Final Battle Bahamut strikes Her so hard She falls backward through time, Her scrambling and lashing out infecting Creation with her dark designs until she crashes into the beginning and shatter Creation into the Planes. Or both. The First Age The Age of Primordials, roaming the Elemental Chaos and forging the elemental core of Mirador. Tiamat creates magic and the various Planes. This age ends when Bahamut shatters Creation into separate Planes using Tiamat's many heads. The Second Age The Age of Dragons. Bahamut and Tiamat's war waged across Mirador at the hands of their direct servants. The corpses of dragons covered the earth and formed the bones of the world. This age ended when the last of the hatched Dragons fell and the Giants were freed from the Elemental Planes. The Third Age The Age of Giants. Giants released from the various Elemental Planes ground the dragons underfoot and molded the surface of the world. Life sprouting out from under their feet or under the churned earth. Truly what would go on to become the Intelligent Races were borne in Neanderthal forms, starting with the Orcs on down to Dwarves and Elves. This age ends as Tiamat nearly breaks free from Her fall through time removing at least one Age. The Fourth Age The Missing Age. Tiamat almost broke Her fall through time and in Her mad thrashing destroyed and devoured an entire Age of Mirador's history. This time seems to mostly cover the Rise of the Intelligent Races as it would account for the lack of accounts and records from this time. This Age is considered to end when the Fifth Age seems to begin en Media Res. The Fifth Age The Age of Wonders. Dwarves and Eladrin at their height. Great magical feats and structures were pioneered on a scale unimaginable to today's most legendary craftsmen. The Five Founders, the Forbidden City, The Sylvan Isle, Great Wars against the forces of the Shadow (primarily Orcs at the time), etc. During this Age the races discovered ways to commune with the Great Dragon Gods in their descent (or ascent) through time. It was during this Age that the Champions were selected and became what are commonly referred to as Gods in the Sixth Age. The last such war ended when one of the sides (lost to Legend) accessed a rift made by one of Tiamat's talons and the end of the Age of Giants returned from where it had been shorn off. The Giants returned to their task of tilling the surface world over. The Intelligent Races exhausted many of their Wonders trying to stop the Giants. It wasn't until clutches of long-slumbering Dragon eggs hatched and battled the Giants that the destruction of milleniums of Wonders stopped. The Sixth Age The Age of Man. Most recorded history begins 10,000 years ago or some similarly epic number. It is commonly believed that after the Fall of the Giants, the Dwarves were the first to poke their heads back out and look around, culturally. All the various races had been forced to retreat to their respective corners of Mirador and rediscover their world. Often "discovering" each continent only to find evidence of thousands of years of their own history already existed in that place. Perhaps for their late appearance on the global stage, or perhaps it's true their short-livedness simply drives them to ingenuity the likes of which hadn't been seen for Ages, humanity has thrived in the latter half of this Age. Category:Lore